


Through Darkest Night

by Indig0



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: M/M, Simon and Daniel are brothers, good ending, successful revolution
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-10
Updated: 2021-02-19
Packaged: 2021-03-16 11:08:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,615
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29331348
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Indig0/pseuds/Indig0
Summary: “Can I walk with you? I think I’m being followed.”“You should never have approached me. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”
Relationships: Upgraded Connor | RK900/Simon
Comments: 26
Kudos: 23





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Archadian_Skies](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Archadian_Skies/gifts).



"You can wait for a cab inside at least," Daniel offered as Simon buttoned his coat.

“Oh no, I’m fine,” Simon assured his brother. “I’ll call one right now, don't worry about me.”

Daniel frowned. “...Come back if it takes too long. And let me know when you get home.”

“I will,” Simon promised, and watched Daniel go back inside before turning and walking away. It wasn’t a long walk back to Jericho, and it was a clear night.

\-----------------------

Five minutes later, Simon was regretting his choice. It was cold and dark, and he kept catching snatches of sounds nearby. His senses had dulled a bit over time, but there were definitely footsteps following him. He quickened his pace, looking around as he walked. The network kept dropping whenever he tried to call a cab. Most of the businesses were closed at this time of night, and... it was wrong, it wasn’t the kind of thought he would condone, but... the few humans out walking around didn’t make him feel any safer. There was a small crowd outside a bar, laughing too loudly. Simon hugged himself and gave them a wide berth. Someone dropped a bottle and he jumped, nearly running now.

When he left the noise behind, the footsteps were still there. He’d never make it to Jericho like this. He looked around desperately.

A tall figure stood in a shadowy doorway. Simon spotted the yellow LED at their temple and darted over.

“Can I walk with you?” the PL600 asked in a rush, trying to get his breathing under control. “I - I think I’m being followed.”

Piercing gray eyes looked down at him, then back the way he came.

Simon’s eyes darted back as well. “Please,” he breathed.

The tall android turned and headed down the street, the way Simon had been going. He hesitated only for a split second before hurrying to follow.

“I’m Simon.”

The other android didn’t respond or look at him.

“I’m not familiar with your model."

No answer. Simon glanced up at him. His LED was whirling yellow.

“Are you all right?” Simon murmured.

The other android stopped, glancing at him out of the corner of his eye. “Turn right here.”

“I - oh, I’m going back to Jericho, it’s that way,” he said hesitantly, pointing forward.

Gray eyes narrowed. “Wait here.” He pointed at the side street, then turned and walked back the way they had come.

Simon stood frozen for a moment. He had no way to know if this android was trustworthy. Even with his history of trusting everyone more than he should he could see this was a bad idea, he shouldn’t be here, he should have waited with Daniel...

A large shape landed in front of him suddenly, and Simon jumped back with a stifled gasp. The tall android held another tightly by the collar. “Do you know this android?”

Simon blinked and forced himself to focus while he tried to regulate his breathing. “I - N-no, I don’t think so.”

The captive android was struggling, but the tall one turned them around easily to point out the serial number. It was a Myrmidon, made for military maneuvers. Simon’s eyes widened.

“No one else is following you,” the taller android muttered turning and walking away with the Myrmidon.

“Wait!” Simon called. The other android paused. “Will you... come back?”

The android stood very still. When he spoke it was quieter, softer than he had been before. “You should never have approached me. You don’t know who you’re dealing with.”

“My name is Simon,” he tried again.

The other android didn’t move for a moment, though the Myrmidon he held continued to fight against his iron grip. Then he turned and opened his long coat to reveal his own serial number. Simon squinted and stepped closer. He had to get very close to read it in the dim light of a nearby street light, but the tall android stood still and waited, holding the Myrmidon as far from Simon as possible.

RK900  
#313 248 317 - 87

Simon looked up at the android, who wasn’t looking at him. He was familiar with Connor’s model. He had even heard about the RK800 unit 60, the last of the RK800 line. But he’d never heard of an RK900. Or any android that could effectively restrain the highest-caliber combat android with one hand.

“This needs to be dealt with,” RK900 muttered, and leapt across the street, sprinting away.

Simon stared after him for a long moment, then turned and kept walking home, faster now. His head was buzzing - he would have to ask Connor about this. And Chloe, if he got up the courage to reach out to her.

RK900. Quiet and fierce and protective. Considerate, too. Not overly forceful. Was he deviant? It was hard to tell, but probably. And he didn’t seem to want to attract attention. So maybe Simon would quietly do his own research, and find out what he could before he asked outright. Connor and the others wouldn’t try to harm the RK900, but if he didn’t want to make himself known that was certainly his right. Simon could understand that desire.

When he finally arrived at Jericho, he paused to look back out at the dark night. He couldn’t see anything out of the ordinary. RK900 was out there somewhere, probably far away.

“Thank you,” he called softly before going inside.

He sent Daniel a quick message and started searching. Even the RK800 wasn’t well-documented, but there had only been 60 units manufactured, and only 10 of those had been prepped for release. Only three had been activated, the other seven stood dormant - that was another debate, because they were meant to be vessels for Connor, not individuals. The 60th had been an anomaly, Cyberlife’s last desperate attempt to control the situation. There was no mention of an RK900 in production.

Connor was a prototype though. There was a news story that Cyberlife was producing super-soldier androids for the military, stronger than Myrmidons, to fight in the arctic. That project had been put on indefinite hold when the revolution succeeded.

What had happened to the androids?

\-------------------------------------------

On the second floor of an abandoned building across the street, the RK900 stepped up to the window. His LED continued spinning yellow, but slower now. His processor was more powerful than any android Cyberlife ever manufactured but it stalled, having no frame of reference for the encounter he had just been part of. Showing his identity had been a mistake, it would get him caught. It had been irrational. It felt... frightening. But he didn’t regret it, and he wasn’t sure why.

‘Simon,’ PL600 #501 743 923, reported missing February 16, 2036. Known as an early member of Jericho, and one of the current leaders. He rarely spoke at conferences and meetings, preferring to take a supportive role, but he was very visible in his support of the others and his actions in the community. 

RK900 had avoided Jericho up until now, avoided Cyberlife, the police, androids, humans, everyone. It was safer that way. Better for everyone, but especially for him.

Maybe, though... maybe it wouldn’t hurt just to keep a closer eye on Jericho. The Myrmidon hadn’t acted alone.

His social programming was not one of his strengths, but he could recognize an excuse when he heard one. Even from himself.

\-----------------------------------------

Simon continued searching for information on the RK900 late into the night. It was past 1 am when a message popped up on his HUD.

Unknown: Please stop.

Simon froze. He scanned the message, tried to analyze it. No information available.

Simon: Is that you? RK900?

Unknown: There is nothing to find. You are putting yourself in danger by looking.

Simon: Are you alone? Is the RK800 your prototype? What are you doing here?

There was no answer.

Simon: I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to pry. Would you talk to me?

Unknown: I have already spoken to you more than to anyone else.

Simon: Thank you. For helping me, and for talking to me. I get the feeling you don’t want people to know about you.

Unknown: It will make things difficult for me if you reveal me.

Simon: I won’t tell anyone, don’t worry. But would you mind talking sometimes? Now that we can contact each other?

There was no reply at first, and Simon thought he’d overstepped his boundaries.

Unknown: Why?

Simon: I’d like to get to know you. And it helps to have someone to talk to.

Unknown: You are already overwhelmed by the number of androids you are helping, Simon of Jericho.

Simon laughed tiredly.

Simon: Can it not be about helping each other? Can we just be friends?

Unknown: You have multiple friends already.

Simon: If I can’t look up information on you, is it fair for you to do that to me?

Unknown: No. I apologize. It isn’t my business.

Simon: You can ask me anything you want, I don’t mind. If I don’t want to answer, I’ll tell you. ...And just because I have a few friends doesn’t mean I wouldn’t like another. Each of us is unique. You’re not replaceable.

Again there was a long silence, but Simon could feel the faint hum of the connection now.

Unknown: I will not always answer you.

Simon: That’s fair. But you’ll be there. And so will I.

Unknown: If you betray my trust, you will regret it.

Simon: I understand. I’ll be careful not to.

Unknown: Then I will not betray yours.

Simon smiled.

Unknown: Is it acceptable for me to assess your current state?

Simon: If you’re telling me I need to rest, I know that already.

Unknown: Yet you keep talking to me.

Simon: All right! I’m going to bed. You should get some sleep too. Are you somewhere safe and comfortable?

Unknown: I am safe.

Simon: Let me get you some blankets tomorrow.

Unknown: That isn't necessary.

Simon: Maybe not, but I've been in your position before. It helps to have something soft and warm.

Unknown: Goodnight, Simon.

Simon: Goodnight, RK900.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon tells his friends half the story of what happened to him last night.
> 
> RK900 tells his friend about what he likes in the world. He finds a couple more things to add to that list after encountering another Myrmidon.

Simon: RK900?

There was no reply, but a feeling of attentiveness.

Simon: I think I need to tell the others about the Myrmidon. Do you know anything else about him?

RK900: He was not acting alone. I believe Cyberlife is behind this, though I lack the evidence necessary for a legal conviction. You should warn them to be cautious. 

Simon: I’ll be careful not to mention you. How are you this morning?

RK900: I am safe.

Simon: That’s a good start! Let me know where I can leave you some blankets later.

“How’s Daniel doing?” Josh asked when Simon came in.

“Hm?” Simon looked up. “Oh, he’s doing well! All settled in. He likes the early bakery shift.”

“I’m glad he’s able to start his own life,” Markus said.

Simon nodded and rubbed his hands thoughtfully. “So… something else happened last night. I was walking home –“

“Walking?” North interrupted. “Why didn’t you call a cab?”

“I meant to! But the network was down, and it wasn’t that far…”

“Simon, you know it’s dangerous to be out alone at night,” Josh said. “Especially right now.”

“I – well, actually, it was. I was followed.”

“Fucking humans,” North muttered.

“Actually… it was an android.”

“What model?” Markus asked, frowning.

“Well… um… a Myrmidon…”

The other three stared at him, aghast.

“A Myrmidon?” Josh demanded. “You know they’re made to be comparable with Navy SEALs, but… but stronger?”

“Yeah. I – I don’t think he was working alone, so I wanted to warn you to watch out.”

“…Okay, but what happened?” North asked. “Is he still out there?”

“Oh, um… I… not that one, but I think there might be others.”

“Did you take down a Myrmidon on your own?” Markus asked, staring at him.

The other two laughed.

“I – listen, I fought just as hard as you did in the revolution. And before. I don’t see why it’s so funny,” Simon muttered.

“No, you totally did,” North agreed. “You kicked ass. But you’re still just a normal domestic android, at best. …And Myrmidons are super-soldiers.”

“Simon. Did you befriend an assassin?” Josh asked seriously.

“You always laugh, but it works!” Simon insisted. “We all did it with Connor, you’ve seen how it works!”

“Connor was definitely a success, but you know there’s a long list of failures. Both pre- and post-revolution,” Josh said, shaking his head. “Not that I’m saying it’s a bad approach, I completely support it. …But you need to be careful.”

“I’m fine, though,” Simon said, gesturing to himself. “I didn’t get hurt, and we’re all safe. …But my point is, we need to keep an eye out for more. Cyberlife might have sent them.”

“Why do you say that?” Markus asked.

Simon blinked, caught in his gaze. “Um. I just – who else? The US Army owned most of the Myrmidons, but Cyberlife manufactured them. I just… it seems like it would make sense.”

“You’re being weird,” North declared, eyeing him.

“What do you mean?”

“…I don’t know. Just weird.”

“This is just how I am, North!”

She closed her mouth but continued to watch him suspiciously.

Simon: Are you busy?

There was no reply.

Simon: I’m on the roof of Jericho if you want to come by. I found a couple of really soft blankets and a pillow for you.

Again, nothing. Simon looked around.

Simon: Sorry to bother you. I’ll be around!

RK900: You talk a lot.

Simon laughed.

Simon: I usually don’t. I guess… you don’t talk much, so I’m seeing what works to start a conversation with you. Sorry.

RK900: No need to apologize. It would be safer for you not to contact me, though.

Simon: I didn’t mean to bother you.

RK900: I assure you this is a matter of your safety, not my preference.

Simon smiled a little.

Simon: How long have you been deviant?

RK900: Not long.

Simon: What do you like to do all day?

RK900: I monitor police movements, communications, and suspicious activity in the area.

Simon: But what do you like?

The other was quiet for a moment.

RK900: I like the sky and the changing weather. Birds and other animals. I am enjoying discovering new aspects of the world. I watch people interact. Humans and androids. Their different relationships and means of communicating with each other. It’s so interesting to compare them to each other, and then to the ways animals interact. There are so many similarities. I’ve even read a few publications about the communication between plants. It isn’t well-understood, but it’s been documented that they thrive in groups and suffer when isolated. They warn each other of danger and share nutrients. They communicate about the weather and other environmental factors. My advanced sensors allow me to monitor a small colony of purslane in a vacant lot a few blocks from here, they’re amazingly resilient. I’m only beginning to learn about fungi, they’re incredibly diverse and mystifying. It’s fascinating that we live alongside so many vastly different societies with which we hardly have any means of communication.

Simon blinked, speechless.

RK900: I apologize. I have never voiced any of my thoughts, and… that was too much.

Simon: No! Not at all! I just – you’re right, it’s fascinating! Do you have a background in biology or sociology?

RK900: No, I am only a novice. I am learning what I can as new questions arise.

Simon: You’re incredible.

The two paused in silence, but the hum of their connection was warm.

Simon: Do you have a name?

RK900: No.

Simon: Is that something you’d like?

RK900: It isn’t necessary.

Simon: We aren’t machines anymore, RK900. We deserve more than just what’s necessary.

RK900: Nevertheless, I have only a serial number.

Simon: That’s all right. RK900 will work for now. …Are you the only active RK900?

RK900: There were 200,000 in production. None were completed.

Simon: Aside from you?

RK900: It isn’t relevant.

Simon: All right. But I hope you’ll think about a name. It doesn’t even have to be a human name! You could choose the name of your favorite plant or mushroom if you want.

RK900: Something invasive would be appropriate.

Simon: Will you come, just for a little while? Just to talk to me?

RK900: It wouldn’t be safe for you.

Simon: There’s no one else here.

RK900: There are those who mean to harm you and your friends. They are watching you as well.

Simon: Then I’d be much safer with you here.

RK900: I’m watching over the area.

Simon looked up, looking around. Was that a figure ducking back from a window? …Probably not. If RK900 didn’t want to be seen, he wouldn’t be.

Simon: All androids are artificial. You could say we’re all invasive. But invasive plants are valued parts of most gardens. I won’t force you, but I’d like to spend time with you. If you want to.

There was no answer.

Simon: It’s good to hear from you, though.

Still nothing. Simon waited a while, but the air got colder as the sun set.

Simon: I’ll leave the blankets here. Let me know if you need anything else!

A shadow shifted across the street from Jericho. Silently, a dark figure emerged and slipped across the street. It only got halfway across before a larger figure dove from above and pinned it to the pavement. There was a ripple from one to the other, a shimmer of white.

The Myrmidon struggled against the RK900, trying to fight or escape. And just like the last one, the data RK900 procured was inconclusive. The frustration was overwhelming. The bare traces of evidence he was able to gather wouldn’t be enough to convict anyone, or to follow the trail back to the source.

The android wasn’t deviant, either. RK900 knew that machines could be turned deviant. It usually happened as a result of a trauma, but there was a way to force deviancy upon an android without that. Markus could do it. Connor could do it. RK900 hadn’t had a chance to try, and had no idea where to start. He gripped the Myrmidon tighter and pried directly into the other android’s CPU. The information wasn’t flowing, so he would pry it out –

The Myrmidon seized up and its LED went dark. RK900 dropped it and drew back quickly. It was… gone. Dead. Like the last one. But he’d been in its mind, he’d felt the sudden terror. He was the cause of that terror. …Or the primary cause. There was a distant threat of some vague punishment for failure, which he was familiar with. Mostly just the overwhelming fear of something stronger than one who had believed itself the strongest. And the activation of a self-destruct protocol.

RK900 had been caught off-guard by that the first time. This time he heaved the other android’s body upwards as hard as he could. It burst into flames high above. RK900 darted back to the shadows as nearby androids looked outside at the explosion.

Hours later, he leapt from the building across the street and landed lightly on the roof of Jericho. Slowly he approached a pile of blankets. They were thick and wooly and warm, and folded perfectly, with a pillow on top. He bent and rubbed the material between his fingers. It was soft…

As he picked up the pile, a small paper fluttered out from between two of them. He bent to pick it up and took a look.

Dear RK900,  
These should keep you warm and comfortable tonight. I really appreciate your help and protection, and I’ve been enjoying talking to you. I’m so glad to hear that you’re taking time to enjoy your life! Your love of nature and the world around you is beautiful.  
I look forward to hearing from you again! Take care of yourself.  
-Simon

RK900 held the blankets and pillow close as he continued to stare at the paper. Slowly he tucked it in his pockets and squeezed the blankets tightly as he leapt across to the next building.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> “I know he’s incredibly strong, but he… he loves nature, he was talking to me about plants the other day, he… none of us can help the way we were built or our programming, but he’s deviant, that’s not what he wants to do. But you saw, he’s protecting us,” Simon said.
> 
> Markus sighed. “…Okay. Talk to him. But Simon, we can’t just act like that didn’t happen. Or like he doesn’t exist. We absolutely can’t leave Connor and the police out of the loop for long. We have to do something about this soon.”

“So what’s this I hear about you taking on a Myrmidon by yourself?” Daniel asked, glaring at Simon. “Was this the night you said you were going to call a cab and wouldn’t wait inside? Were you just planning to go out fighting military androids? Do you have a death wish?”

“Wait a minute,” Simon said, shaking his head. “I – I obviously didn’t plan it. The network was down, and it wasn’t a long walk.”

“And then you ran into trouble and didn’t call for help!” Daniel growled.

“No, I – look, I found help on the way, it’s taken care of now. …Actually, that one is gone, but there might be others. I think Cyberlife sent them. But you should be fine out here, they’re probably just targeting Jericho.”

Daniel stared at him. “…So the death wish part was accurate.”

“I’m fine,” Simon sighed.

“No thanks to your own actions!”

“Listen, the point is that there was a threat, there probably still is, but – no, listen, I know it’s there and I’ll be more careful now!”

“I don’t believe you in the slightest. North jokes about it, but you’re going to get yourself killed.” Daniel frowned. “I know we haven’t known each other long, but you’re… important to me. I don’t want to lose you.”

Simon stepped forward to hug Daniel tightly. “I’ll be careful. I promise, Daniel. And you’re important to me too.”

“I hope being careful is enough,” Daniel muttered, hugging him tightly. “I’ve come up against… well, not a Myrmidon, but Connor. And the SWAT team. You know how that went.”

“I’ll be okay. Really.”

Daniel sighed. “…Fine. You’ll obviously do what you want either way. Just – you’re important. Like I said. Not just to me, but… in general.”

Simon laughed. “I wouldn’t go that far.”

Daniel rolled his eyes and pushed Simon away gently. “I know you wouldn’t, that’s why I had to tell you.”

“Well… thank you. …And if it makes you feel better, Connor came by this morning to get a statement and investigate. Apparently there was an explosion nearby late last night. He found traces of another Myrmidon. Or – well, it might be the same one. I don’t know.”

“…Are you sure you want to stay at Jericho?” Daniel asked. “You can stay here for a while, I’ve got room.”

“I really don’t feel unsafe,” Simon assured him. “We’re increasing security.”

“That’s not comforting. …I’m walking you home this time.”

“But then you’ll have to go back on your own!”

“Yes, and I’ll actually call a cab, like a sensible person. And if I can’t get one, I’ll stay with you until I can.” Daniel shook his head in exasperation.

Daniel had no trouble calling a cab from Jericho. Simon checked in with the others and sat down to help with the details of some housing bills they were working on.

“How’s Daniel today?” Josh asked.

“He’s doing well. Which one of you told him I fought a Myrmidon?”

“Me,” North said. “It’s the best version of the story. Especially since you won.”

Simon sighed. “I wish you wouldn’t worry him like that.”

“Whose fault is that?” North demanded, glaring at him. “If you don’t want me telling people you won a fight with a Myrmidon, maybe you should stay away from Myrmidons!”

“All right, all right!” Simon said, putting his hands up in surrender. “I’ve promised a hundred times to be careful.”

North smirked. “…Not like any of us believe that from each other, right?”

“Unfortunately,” Josh muttered.

“No, but… we need to look out for each other,” Markus said. “Now, more than ever.”

“I agree,” Simon said, nodding. “I think –“

A dark shape crashed through the window and slammed into North. A second figure was right behind it. As the first, a Myrmidon, grabbed the WR400 by the throat and everyone started yelling, the second grabbed it and ripped its arm off.

“What the –“

“It’s okay!” Simon shouted, racing up to help pry the severed arm off North. “It’s okay, he won’t hurt anyone, we’re okay.”

“He – what?” Josh gasped.

“He broke in the window and ripped someone’s arm off!” Markus exclaimed.

RK900 was frozen clutching the Myrmidon, eyes darting around. Simon turned to him.

“It’s okay,” he murmured. “You’re okay. No one’s going to hurt you.”

A pained expression crossed the tall android’s face. North backed up quickly as he grabbed the severed arm. Then he leapt back out the window and sprinted away.

“What the hell was that?” Markus breathed.

“It’s okay, he’s not a threat to us, it’s –“

“That’s what fought your Myrmidon,” North said, watching Simon closely.

“Ah – yes,” Simon admitted. “I don’t know a lot about him, and he doesn’t want to be… recognized. But he’s protected me, and – you saw, he saved North from that Myrmidon just now.”

“It looked like an attack to me,” Josh murmured doubtfully.

“Everything looks like an attack to you,” North muttered. “Simon’s right, I was about to get my neck squeezed apart. Does he have a name?”

“No,” Simon said. “Just – no, I think he’s thinking about it still.”

“He looked a lot like Connor,” Markus said slowly.

“Don’t,” Simon said quickly. “Don’t try looking him up, don’t ask Connor, just – he’s afraid he’ll put us in danger, and he hasn’t been deviant long, and he’s not sure of himself yet. And – he’s hiding from Cyberlife and just about everyone else too. You can see why, with how strong he is, right?”

“You saw what just happened, how can we not investigate that?” Josh asked, shaking his head. There was a distant explosion, and they all looked up sharply.

“Investigate the Myrmidons,” Simon said quickly. “And Cyberlife. He told me he found trace connections, but not enough to prove Cyberlife is sending them.”

“We should’ve just bombed them,” North muttered. “It’s not too late.”

“We’re not bombing anybody,” Markus sighed, looking at Simon. “…We can’t just ignore… even if he’s not a threat, we can’t ignore him if he’s nearby. We have to know more.”

“Let me talk to him,” Simon pleaded. “Let me talk to him before you start investigating him, he’s just afraid.”

“What’s a guy like that got to be afraid of?” North asked.

“He’s not… I know he’s incredibly strong, but he… he loves nature, he was talking to me about plants the other day, he… none of us can help the way we were built or our programming, but he’s deviant, that’s not what he wants to do. But you saw, he’s protecting us,” Simon said.

Markus sighed. “…Okay. Talk to him. But Simon, we can’t just act like that didn’t happen. Or like he doesn’t exist. We absolutely can’t leave Connor and the police out of the loop for long. We have to do something about this soon.”

“I know. I – I’ll talk to him,” Simon murmured, ducking his head.

“Either way though, we have to act on this,” Markus said firmly. “Soon. No matter what.”

Simon: Thank you. From all of us. North especially appreciated it.

RK900: I should leave. But I don’t want to leave you vulnerable.

Simon: No, hold on, just breathe for a minute. They didn’t identify you, they saw you save North and the rest of us. Nobody’s going to hurt you.

RK900: That isn’t the point.

Simon: I know you don’t want anyone to know about you, but they – we’re trying to make life better for all androids. That includes you. I don’t believe you’d ever put us in danger willingly.

RK900: If word of my existence spreads, I will be hunted down. Cyberlife believes me to be shut down and dismantled with the rest of the RK900s. I was very close to shutdown myself, but I cobbled myself together with parts from those who lay inactive around me. With my advanced programming, they would have no choice but to find me and destroy me.

Simon: Then we stop them. You've survived this long! I know it’s uncomfortable for you to have more people know you exist, but they can help protect you. This will be good, actually! They’re already working on convicting Cyberlife of a long list of crimes. What they did to you is just one more thing to add to the case against them. We can protect you.

RK900: I’m not willing to risk it.

Simon sighed slowly.

Simon: They… won’t let this go. They’re grateful, and they’ll absolutely help once they know what’s going on, but they're going to the police about it.

RK900: I should never have spoken to you. This is my fault, I allowed myself to relax and get too close, and… it isn’t fair to you.

Simon: What’s not fair to me is making decisions that affect both of us without my input.

RK900: You asked for my help when we met. This is no different.

Simon: It’s entirely different! If we sit down and talk about it, we can work something out that works for all of us. Please, RK900. Can we try, at least?

RK900: I need time to think, and to decide where I should go.

Simon: You can’t hide forever. You shouldn’t have to.

There was no reply.

Simon: I’m leaving you some thirium on the roof. It’s supposed to taste like sweetened coffee. …We could talk for a while.

RK900: This is not something I’m choosing because I want to, Simon. This is what I need to do to keep you safe, to keep myself safe. You don’t know what Cyberlife is capable of.

Simon: I might have some idea. But I meant talking about other things. Something nicer than… all this. I’d love to hear more about the plants and animals you’ve seen. Even if you do leave… we can talk to each other like this.

RK900 was silent for a long time, and Simon thought he wouldn’t answer.

Simon: It might help. I know I’d like to keep talking to you.

There was silence, but Simon felt an odd throbbing from their connection.

Simon: Are you all right?

RK900: I never have been. I assumed that was just part of deviancy.

Simon: Oh, it – it can be. It’s related, anyway.

RK900: Are you… all right?

Simon: I’ve had time to adjust to it. Nobody’s happy all the time, so… I think I’m doing pretty well, honestly. If you need to leave, I won’t stand in your way. Just – it won’t help, in my experience. You can never outrun your fears and discomfort because they’re in your mind.

The other android was silent.

Simon: I can’t stop the others from investigating at this point either, though I can try to encourage them to look into the Myrmidons and Cyberlife more than you. …But I’ll do what I can to protect you. Whatever you do, be careful. Please. And I’ll be here whenever you want to talk.

RK900 watched from the 4th floor of a distant building as Simon came up on the roof and left two bottles of thirium. He looked around, as always. RK900 waited until he’d been gone for a few minutes before climbing and leaping over to Jericho. He was careful to take the note out from under one of the bottles.

Dear RK900,  
Wherever you go, I’m glad we met. I won’t forget you. I don’t have anything to offer, but I hope you remember me too. Be careful, and keep looking for the good things in the world.  
<3  
Simon

RK900 inhaled slowly and closed his eyes for a moment. Then he sprang off the roof and ran back to his latest hideaway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> RK900 thought about the purslane in the vacant lot, and sitting wrapped in blankets to watch a small figure sitting on the roof a few blocks away. Messaging back and forth in the dark, sipping thirium.
> 
> It hadn’t been a long life, but he’d found ways to make it worth the fear and emptiness. And now maybe Simon and the others would have more time to enjoy their own lives.

Connor stared at Simon.

Markus, North, and Josh stared at Simon.

Daniel stared at Simon from the opposite corner, because being in the same room with Connor was as close as he could stand.

“When I asked if you befriended an assassin I was joking!” Josh said.

“I’ve never heard of the RK900,” Connor said slowly. “I was a prototype, and I know they were planning to replace me after my trial run, but I never heard about… my successor.”

“From what I understand, Cyberlife had already sold 200,000 units to the military, but they destroyed them when the revolution succeeded,” Simon explained. “RK900 – my friend – repaired himself using pieces of the others. He said he was the only one alive.”

“That’s the only way to survive sometimes,” Markus muttered.

“He’s so afraid that Cyberlife will come after him, and hurt us if we know too much,” Simon continued. “He said he was leaving, I have no idea where he went. I’ve tried to message him a couple times since then. No answer.”

“And you believe all that?” North asked skeptically. “Everything he told you?”

“I do,” Simon said with a firm nod. “I believe him.”

“…You remember that my main purpose before deviating was to hunt deviants?” Connor asked slowly.

“He’s deviant, though. He’s very much following his own thoughts and desires. When I first approached him, he could have killed me instantly and no one would have known. He walked with me, he neutralized the threat, and I got home safely.”

“Do you think he’s… okay?” Connor asked, frowning.

“I hope so. …He’s incredibly strong, you saw what he did to that Myrmidon,” he said, turning to the Jericho androids. “But I don’t know. Usually I can feel him a little through our connection, but I haven’t been sure lately.”

Connor’s LED spun yellow for a moment. “I don’t have enough information to track him down.”

“So we’re just… on our own if another Myrmidon attacks?” Josh asked.

“Come on, we’re not helpless,” North snorted. “We’re all capable fighters –“

“Well… based on what I saw there are some situations in which I could take on a Myrmidon alone,” Connor said thoughtfully. “But it’s also quite possible that I would lose that fight.”

“They haven’t spoken at all, have they?” Markus asked.

“No,” Simon said. “I know we’re working on investigating Cyberlife – what remains of them – can we speed that up and delve a little deeper?”

“We’re already doing all we can, they’re dragging their feet,” Markus muttered.

“So he put all that effort into saving you and keeping an eye on things and protecting us from this threat, and he’s just gonna skip town now?” North asked.

Simon shrugged miserably. “He thought it was better this way, I couldn’t talk him into staying.”

“How much did you beg?”

“I wasn’t going to beg! It’s his life, I can’t… He’s having a hard enough time, I’m not going to do anything to manipulate him.” 

“Okay, but it’s not manipulating to help somebody figure out what to do,” North snapped.

“I – I know that, but there’s so much that we don’t know about this and… his mind was made up.”

North stared at him while the others spoke in low voices. “You know you’re your own worst enemy?”

“It’s done now,” Simon muttered, turning away from her.

Simon: I hope you’re all right wherever you are now. A forest, maybe? A field where you can lie in the sun? Or farther, to a desert, a beach, a tundra… There’s so much out there. I hope you’re somewhere nice.

There was no answer. There never was anymore. Simon looked around. The new location of Jericho wasn’t the tallest building in the area, but the roof still gave him a good view.

Simon: Connor’s going to stay at Jericho for a while, and there are a few other extra security measures we’re implementing. Connor was hoping you’re okay too. He’d love to meet you some day. You have a lot in common, I think you’d like him. I know he’d like you.

It was chilly and windy, and clouds raced by overhead without allowing any sunlight through. Simon shivered and hugged himself.

Simon: I miss you. I hope you’re taking care of yourself. Keeping warm. Doing what you love. We’ll be okay, I think. I just – I miss you.

As the wind whistled outside, RK900 pulled the blankets tighter around himself. Perhaps he should have left them back on the roof of Jericho, but that involved too many dangers. Including the danger that he might not leave. He missed the patch of purslane and hoped it was thriving.

He missed Simon, and hoped he was thriving as well.

From the messages Simon left, he was doing all right. There were other people who could defend Jericho from Myrmidons. Connor could do an adequate job, certainly. And there would probably be fewer attackers with RK900 gone.

He tried not to listen to the messages, honestly. It hurt. The one way to alleviate the pain would hurt more in the end. …But he did listen to them in the end. All of them. And it made his chest ache.

The only thing he could think to do was address the source of his problems. Perhaps he couldn’t fix things, or solve everything… but he could try. He folded up the blankets again and hugged them tightly before setting them down carefully.

RK900 moved silently through the night, clinging to the shadows and monitoring his surroundings at all times to be sure he wasn’t seen. When he encountered a camera he set it on a loop until he was past. Guards were easily avoided as well. Cyberlife’s security was no match for the strongest android they hadn’t quite completed.

There was nothing growing on Belle Isle. Even the algae from the river shunned these surfaces. RK900 often felt alone, but now it was more apparent than ever.

The level of power used here was so high that it warranted its own private power plant. He leapt lightly over the fence and crept up beside a transformer. Finding a comfortable stance, RK900 closed his eyes and spent a few minutes just feeling the flow of electricity. The voltage, the speed…

When he had mastered the feel of it RK900 jumped in, leaving his body holding onto the transformer.

Everything was buzzing, screaming energy and RK900 let the current carry him on a full circuit of the building. It was larger than the blueprints made it out to be. Once he had a complete map, he flowed into the CPU of the building.

Transferring from raw energy to data took some time. When he was digital, RK900 began searching for what he needed. Most of the data was heavily encrypted, and he took his time delicately decoding the information.

A security alarm went off at the power plant and he quickly silenced it.

His sudden presence also alerted the antivirus software. RK900 shifted around to evade it as he searched. And his own software was Cyberlife’s work after all, he wasn’t really an invader. 

The security program was not convinced. It tugged at him, pinning him like a virus as his data kept moving. If he allowed it, he might be quarantined and eradicated. Which of course he wouldn’t be, but…

Computer viruses and biological viruses were interesting in their similarities. And if a human could develop an autoimmune disease from a virus, perhaps a network could as well…

RK900 sank into the code, melding with it, sending his own data signature whirring through the network.

The antivirus program battered the place he had been. Then it paused.

RK900 scrunched himself up as tight as he could in a port while the program raced through the network. There was enough of him free in the code now that the antivirus software couldn’t be sure. When in doubt, it would always attack a foreign entity.

Despite its familiarity, with RK900’s signature all over the network the antivirus program began spreading and attacking it. RK900 slipped out around it and returned to the power plant where… his body was gone. Gone? Where was it? The security cameras had been the first thing the antivirus software took offline so he began a full sweep of the network, but now there were huge swaths of code missing or damaged. He couldn’t cross, he was stuck…

In desperation he reached out. There was his connection to Simon that he’d been too sentimental to sever. …But he felt the fragility on the other end. Simon’s internal hard drive was already full, RK900 would fry his circuits if he tried to escape that way. He didn’t have any other openings. Anxiously, he zipped back and forth while the antivirus software continued attacking the network and human engineers raced around to try to find the problem.

As he moved, the code peeled back to reveal more information. He snatched at the glimpse of a Myrmidon serial number, and pulled out a whole packet of data. That, he could send to Simon. He packaged it tightly, zipping it to make it as small as possible, and pushed it through the messaging system. He felt the surprise, recognition, and a call. He tried not to transmit his own fear, longing, or regret.

His problems only would have continued if he’d gone back to the life he’d been living, RK900 reasoned. This might be better. He’d been able to get information out to those who could use it. He’d taken out much of Cyberlife’s network. It was impressive, considering he was supposed to be dead.

RK900 relaxed into the code, merging gently with the network data. He thought about the purslane in the vacant lot, and sitting wrapped in blankets to watch a small figure sitting on the roof a few blocks away. Messaging back and forth in the dark, sipping thirium.

It hadn’t been a long life, but he’d found ways to make it worth the fear and emptiness. And now maybe Simon and the others would have more time to enjoy their own lives.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Simon: Will you be able to get out of there, back into your body?
> 
> There was a long silence.
> 
> Simon: Do you… want to?

The Cyberlife executives were not having a good day. Nor were the rest of the remaining employees. The network went down overnight, and for some reason the IT guys couldn’t get the situation under control. Of course word had leaked to the press, so it was all over the internet.

When Elijah Kamski was asked for a comment, he simply smiled and said he had no idea what was going on. The network he’d built from the ground up was impenetrable. Surely after he’d left, it had been properly maintained.

The RT600 covered a laugh in the background.

In addition to that, the legal team’s rock-solid defense was having trouble standing up in the face of Jericho’s new evidence. The PL600 who presented it looked like he hadn’t been upgraded once in his life, but he also smiled. And between the records of Myrmidon attacks and a variety of other information they’d withheld, it was pretty damning. It took quite a while to get through all of the information the PL600 calmly presented.

The best defense they might have used against this was that he had stolen private information. The PL600 had never been anywhere near Cyberlife Tower though, the security footage showed that. He had no connection to it. Nor did the other members of Jericho.

But eventually his testimony was over, and the legal team breathed a sigh of relief.

Then Connor stood up and straightened his tie. He approached the engineers with a warm smile.

“Now, I’d like to hear about the RK900 project.”

Cyberlife would have done better to continue denying the existence of the RK900. At one point the head of security snapped and accused Jericho of sending him to infiltrate them. He mentioned the deactivated unit found by the power plant, ignoring the others’ frantic hissing and shushing. After a long recess, the empty RK900 was brought into the courtroom. He was a bare skeleton with biocomponents and cables exposed, no skin or chassis to hide them except on the face. Markus glanced at Simon, who nodded.

“So when you handed over every android in your possession to Jericho, active or not, per our agreement, where was this one?” Connor asked.

The head of security refused to speak. The rest of the Cyberlife team quickly adopted the same position. It was the best they could do, but far too late.

When the proceedings finally concluded, Elijah Kamski was asked again for his thoughts.

“Oh, there’s nothing more satisfying than seeing my creations come full-circle and take possession of their future.”

When asked about the Myrmidons and RK900, he shrugged.

“Cyberlife achieved quite a lot after I left. The board always said their vision reached far beyond mine.” He looked into the camera and smiled. “I’m sure they’re pleased with their choices.”

In the background, the RT600 wasn’t trying to hide her laughter.

“Just be –“ Josh began. Simon had already placed his hands on the tower’s mainframe and begun interfacing. Josh sighed. “…Careful. Be careful.”

Simon nodded vaguely, his eyes glazed over as he delved into the network.

Simon: RK900?

There was a stirring in the rivers of data.

“He’s there, but… not the same,” Simon murmured. “The network seems functional, though.”

Simon: Control of Cyberlife passed to Jericho, thanks to the information you gave us. The executives are still being prosecuted, but prison looks like a likely outcome. It’s safe for you now.

There was no answer.

Simon: We recovered your body, too. It seems functional.

RK900: I didn’t want you to see.

The data streams rippled at his message, and Simon took a deep breath to steady himself.

Simon: It’s how we all look underneath. There’s nothing wrong with that. I’ve missed you. I’m glad you’re… safe.

RK900: I’m glad you’re safe as well. I’ve been worried.

Simon: Will you be able to get out of there, back into your body?

There was a long silence.

Simon: Do you… want to?

RK900: I spent the whole of my existence being unhappy and afraid. I could hardly enjoy the good parts of life, like you, and nature. I feel more secure now… but I never meant for it to be a long-term solution.

Simon: Is there anything I can do?

The data brushed against his gently, vast and swift beneath the surface.

RK900: Knowing you are alive and thriving is infinitely comforting to me. It’s good to hear from you again.

Simon: I was afraid you were gone.

RK900: I was afraid of that as well, but I didn’t see a good alternative.

Simon: Can you see one now?

RK900: …I think I can see a possibility. It will take some preparation, though.

Simon: What can I do to help?

RK900: Stay in contact. Help… keep me grounded.

Simon: Of course. I’m here for you.

RK900: Then I’m optimistic about the future.

It wasn’t such a strange way to maintain a relationship, really. Plenty of people never got to talk face to face. And they really had only seen each other physically once. But with Cyberlife Tower under Jericho’s control, Simon spent a lot of time there. And as the most powerful network in the country, if not the world, RK900’s range was vast.

The leaders of Jericho had gotten in the habit of talking to him, and he was beginning to respond more as time went on. Still, it was a surprise when a crisp voice came over the speakers between topics in a meeting.

“Excuse me.”

The four jumped.

“I’d like to attempt to return to my body. I realize that will put the network at risk for a brief period, but I’ve taken the necessary precautions and I will continue to –“

“Of course you can,” Markus cut in. “You’re a free android, you absolutely should do that.”

“Damn right, you don’t take orders from anybody!” North added. “Aren’t you sick of this place?

“No,” RK900 said. “But I’d like to be able to… be an android again. I will continue as network administrator if you have no objections.”

“Absolutely!” Simon said, grinning. “You’re so good at it, what would we do without you?”

“…I believe you would function well enough. Thank you.” He lapsed into silence, and the meeting continued. 

Simon pressed his hands to the mainframe. He didn’t have to be there, but it felt like he was a little closer.

Simon: The others helped move your body here by the mainframe, can you feel it? I found a long coat like the one you used to wear.

RK900: …Yes. Thank you. I’ve been gathering myself up for the transfer, it will take some time.

Simon: Do you mind if I sit with you?

RK900: I’d welcome the company.

Simon: Are you excited?

RK900: Yes, but I worry about the effects of this.

Simon: You don’t think you’ll be able to transfer back?

RK900: I think I will. I hope it’s the right choice.

Simon: Why wouldn’t it be?

RK900: I don’t know if I was meant to be a… person. It’s easier to just be the network. I keep busy, I can be useful… I can interact with others, but I’m not… taking up space.

Simon leaned against the RK900 body next to him.

Simon: I don’t think what we were meant for… has a lot of bearing on who we are now. I was meant to be a housekeeper and caretaker. You were built for combat. None of us were really meant to be people, but we are nonetheless. And we all have our uses, but… we’re allowed to take up space. That’s just part of being alive.

RK900: Objectively I know you’re right. It’s difficult to apply that to myself, though.

Simon laughed softly, rubbing the ridge where the RK900’s thumb met his hand.

Simon: I know what you mean. I’ll help you, though. So will the others. You won’t be alone.

RK900: That seems like a waste of your time. Especially as I am so advanced. I should be able to function independently.

Simon: Everyone needs help sometimes. And spending time with you is never a waste. I’m looking forward to it, personally. I’ve been wanting to see you again for a long time.

RK900: I’ve wanted to see you as well. That makes this attempt worthwhile, despite my fears.

Simon: You’ll be all right, RK900. I’m glad you’re here.

RK900 didn’t respond, but Simon felt the warmth emanating softly from him. They talked for a while longer, though both their replies grew fewer and farther between. At last they sat in silence. When Simon’s charge ran low, he entered stasis curled up against the mainframe and the RK900.

Simon’s systems slowly came back online. He was fully charged and warm, and an arm was draped over him. Fingers gently carded through his hair. He didn’t move, wanting to savor the feelings.

The hand in his hair stilled. “You’re awake,” a low voice whispered.

Simon opened his eyes. RK900’s face was close to his, watching him.

“I’m awake,” Simon murmured, then twisted around to hug RK900. His body lacked any softness, and barely any smoothness. Still, the taller android leaned into the embrace hesitantly.

“This is all right?” RK900 whispered. Simon nodded and RK900 shifted and wrapped his arms around Simon slowly, and bent his head to rest on top of Simon’s.

“I knew you could do it.”

“Part of me is still there. Melded with the network. Inseparable. …But there is enough of me here to… to be an independent being.”

“Are you okay?” Simon asked.

“I… think so. For now. I want to be here, to be able to be a person. Even if it’s frightening.”

Simon chuckled and snuggled a little closer. “That’s a good place to start. There’s more to the world than darkness and fear.”

“There is,” RK900 agreed quietly, hugging him tightly.

**Author's Note:**

> Find me on [Tumblr!](http://anomalous-appliances.tumblr.com)


End file.
